雷鷲 Kaminari washi
by NarutoMasterXt
Summary: Natsukie truly belived that she was the reason her Nii-san Naruto Uzumaki died. in the name of her brother she vowed to get stronger, but now there is a new terror in the nation and is destroying the sinners in the world, and Natsukie wants to know who


**Xt: This was a lot of work I had to really adjust the story a lot, hey but you guys were worth it, yeah well-**

**Tobi: Xt-sama don't lie you won't update till forever!**

**Guy: Yes my youthful friend our most un youthful author is very lazy most un youthful **

**Xt: Hey I'm busy**

**Guy: Yeah Playing games and going out every night which should be spent studding and updating your story's **

**Me: Shut up!**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good bboy!**

**Me: Just enjoy...*grabs rocket launcher* **

**Tobi and Guy: What that for?**

**Me: This! *Shoots***

_October 10__th__ present day_

Rain all I could hear is rain as I walk down the narrow streets of Konoha... Why I'm going down the street in this weather? It's because I have to visit someone... October 10th, it's the saddest day of my life and the rain is the only one that understands the pain I feel...what happened this day, you may ask? Well six years ago this was the day my Nii-san, Naruto Uzumaki was slaughtered like an animal. By the bastard civilians and Shinobi of this fucking village...My name is Natsukie Uzumaki-Namakaze...how I hate myself...words cannot express...my Nii-san sacrificed everything for me...his hopes his dreams his dignity even his health his entire life, everything! Just so I could have a safe and happy life...I was not worthy to have such a good person looking after me...I took everything for granted, I was blind to see his pain, I am not worthy to even see him...he gave me everything I wanted when I wanted and I was too selfish to see the consequences it brought upon him...everyday he worked himself to exhaustion just to see me happy at the cost of his own...Why Nii-san? Why did you! But no answer... I wish you were here to guide me...

_26 years ago December 21__st_

Minato Namakaze was currently holding up a seal on his stomach trying to keep the Kyuubi which was sealed in Kushina who was currently in Labour in Konoha general Hospital inside a private room.

"Push Kushina!" Tsunade , the person that was currently trying to get the pregnant women's child out.

"Try to keep calm Kushi-chan" Minato said who was trying to soothe her pain somehow, but couldn't do anything since he is trying to keep the fox at bay.

"It hurts Minato-Koi!" Kushina shouted while tears coming down her cheeks.

"I know Hun, but please keep going!" Minato said but stopped when he a new sound of a infant crying, he quickly turned and saw a tuff of sun kissed golden hair in a white bundle held by Tsunade and immediately started to cry and shouted "I'm a father!" And looked at her exhausted wife and kissed her with all the passion he could muster up which she willingly returned even though she was at brink of passing out.

Tsunade let out a huge smile but then remembered what was happening immediately shouted at Minato "Oii! Don't get distracted with my grandson start repairing the seal!"Minato nodded and quickly gave Kushina another peck on her lips and started to repair the seal.

" C'mon Kushie-chan stay awake!" Minato yelled at his wife, who in reply grinned at him.

_1 hour later_

An exhausted Minato fell against a nearby chair...'_Sealing up a demon is sure some hard work!' _He thought with a grin and looked to his read headed wife who was sleeping peacefully, and Naruto? He was getting checked out for any problems by his mother Tsunade.

Minato then got up and moved his chair to the edge of his wife's hospital bed and grabbed her left hand and kissed it lovingly "I just know you're going to be a great mother Kushie-chan" He told his wife and brought her hand against his cheek.

After five more minutes or so, the entrance to the hospital room was opened to and two figures who walked into the room, Minato got up ready to defend himself but stopped when he realised who the two people were his mum and dad or also known as Jiraiya and Tsunade, who was also carrying his new born child who was crying like a .

"Sochi...say hi to your new son" Tsunade said and raised her arms forward motioning her son to come forward and take his child for the first time. At that moment Kushina started to open her eye lids, very eager to see her son, Minato saw this quickly grabbed her neck from behind and his free hand against her back and softly helped her to sit on her hospital bed comfortably.

"Sochi...Minato-koi, can his mother please hold him first?" Kushina asked her husband, who nodded in approval and motioned his mother to hand their Sochi to Kushina .

As soon as the baby was on Kushina's palms, she hugged him with all the love and compassion the new mother could conjure up.

"What a sight" Tsunade said to Jiriaya and nodded in approval "But those tears on Kushina-chan's face totaly ruin that sexy face of hers we need to work on getting her back to that former weight of her-" But Jiriaya was cut off by Tsunade's fist connecting into his face sending him crashing to window thus sending him into the streets of Konoha. Minato just mumbled something about 'fathers who never learn' 'why does dad have to act like this'.

Kushina who was totaly oblivious continued to hug her newborn child "I promise Sochi, I will be the best mother I can possibly be, I promise..."Minato grinned the best grin he could possibly make and joined into the hug "Hey I promise too", "Of course Koi" Said Kushina and kissed her husband fully on the lips.

_Present time_

Yeah they kept their promise I suppose, Nii-san, Kaa-san, To-san, Baa-chan and Jiji were all happy living their lives, they were happy, no troubles, Kaa-san's seal was alright so she had no worries and Nii-san actually was happy but it was all ruined when Kaa-san was pregnant again and I came around, yeah I ruined everything.

_15 years ago October 10__th_

"ARGGG!" Kushina yelled inside a secluded cave, while Minato was busy repairing the seal again, and his mother who was again helping bringing their second child into the world.

"Hang on Kushi-chan, it's just like last time hime, just hang in there while I seal this bastard fox up again!" Minato screamed and put more chakara into the seal.

"Argggggggg! Natsukie hurry and get out!" Kushina screamed, "It's okay Kushina, your nearly there, just one more big push on three, one,two,three!" Tsunade shouted. And in a final effort Kushina shouted at the top of her lungs and there, life was heard in the form of crying.

"Okay hot water here!" Tsunade was about to do the necessary steps for the child but was knocked out cold by someone.

"Kaa-san!" Minato yelled and was about to go help but was stopped when a man in a black hooded cloak and in a white mask with a flame like design, was holding his new born daughter in a threatening manner.

"Back away from the host, now! Or your daughter dies at the age of one minute" He threatened.

"Please Just wait a minute and calm down" Minato reasoned...

_Present day_

It was a painful day for everyone their... I wish that it never happened, if it didn't nothing would have happened but that's all I know Nii-san didn't have enough time to complete the letter since he had to go...and take the punishment for protecting me, do you know what he did? He told the Sandaime to tell everyone that he was the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi, all just to spare me...can you believe that A ten year old boy taking blame for something so big just to protect an undeserving brat that killed his father? Huh...my life sucks...

My Nii-san was an angel they just slaughtered him like an animal that had escaped the zoo...

_October 10__th__ 6 years ago_

A twenty year old looking Jounin walked down the street, he was obviously wearing a normal jounin attire and had sun kissed blond hair that was much like the Yondamies and the most deepest blue eyes this man was Naruto Uzumaki (.com/?q=naruto jounin&order=9&offset=72#/d2n9vd4 **Look at my profile, this is how Naruto looks**) the 'demon brat of konoha', who was walked down the streets of Konoha with his head hung low...why? it's because he had just signed a deal that was going to kill him.

_Flashback 1 hour ago_

Naruto who currently being kicked and punched by a bunch civilians who was down on their luck, however there was no resistance from Naruto, knowing it would break the deal he had with the Sandaime, and just took the assault...it isn't anything new the civilians always beat him up...but little did he know today was different.

"Demon just die already! No one wants you, so fuck off" One civilian man shouted within the crowd

'_I can't die yet, not till Natsukie is safe' _Naruto thought while getting pounded by the civilians.

"This is boring, let's kill the demons sister he loves so much!" Another civilian shouted completely disregarding the Sandaimie's law. And the rest of them mob shouted yes in agreement and started marching towards his apartment.

Naruto's eyes widened, they were going after his ten year old little sister? He had to do something but Naruto was not naive, the only way to negotiate with the civilians was to put up something very valuable, well since Naruto doesn't have anything of value that would interest them, he will offer this...

"WAIT!"Naruto shouted while getting off the floor.

"What is it demon?" A civilian shouted.

Naruto went on his hands and knees and begged "Spare her...kill me instead...please kill me...I will put up a barrier so no one will be able to detect you doing whatever you want, just don't hurt her...please!" Naruto said desperately hoping that the bastards that ruined his life show at least some pity and take him instead.

It 'fortunately' worked; the civilians all grinned madly at each other and looked at Naruto. "You got yourself a deal, we will make a contract about this, meet at this spot in three hours, or else we are going for your sister, and make sure you bring your sealing technique so we won't get caught" A man in the crowd said in a demanding tone, since there was nothing else Naruto could do he just bowed and said thank you, the civilians grinned and walked away, and as soon Naruto knew no one was there he lost control of his legs and fell on the ground sobbing.

'_This is how it ends...Yugao-chan, To-san, Kaa-san, Baa-chan..., and jiji, I'm really going to miss all of you...'_ He thought and quickly regained his composer and walked down the streets with his head hung low, thinking how he is going to spend his last hours. And memories of that faithful day came where his mother was spending her final moments with before she was put in a comma

_Flashback in a Flashback (Oh yeah I did it!) _

Kushina was currently on a private hospital room trying to remain awake and the sound of her daughter Natsukie, sleeping, helped.

Kushina turned her head towards the door and heard fast footsteps approaching the door and a blond haired kid came crashing in with tears in the child's eyes.

"Mum!" Kushina knew who that was instantly, her first born child, Naruto. Who came runing to his mother's side and hugged her who carefully hugged back making sure not to harm the new born Natsukie with tears in her eyes.

"Sochi, I'm so glad to see you..." Kushina said

"Mum are you okay! I know what happened...wait is that...?" Naruto pointed at the little bundle in Kushina's hands who nodded in response.

"Yes, Sochi, meet your baby sister, Natsukie " kushina held the bundle up and revealed to be a beautiful baby girl that had light blond hair with three little whisker marks on each cheek.

"She that's _it _now right...?" Naruto said bitterly.

"Sochi-kun don't talk like that she is no different from me or you in fact anyone she is just the same ...don't judge her by that, please..." Kushina begged with tears threatening to fall out.

"But she killed dad! How can you say that! I thought you loved him!" Naruto argued.

"Sochi...then why am I not any different? Am I a monster son just because I held the Kyuubi?" Kushina said saddened.

"No Kaa-san I could never think of you like that!" Naruto replied. How could he think his own mother is a monster?

"Tell me then Sochi-kun, why is Natsukie-chan any different?" Kushina asked her son.

"But she killed To-san!" Naruto fired back with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Sochi...tell me if you fill a bowl full of ramen what happens to the bowl?" Kushina asked the sobbing Naruto.

"Nothing...the bowl is still the same" Naruto said looking into his Kaa-san's blue eyes with his own.

Kushina then smiled brightly "Then why is Natsukie-chan and I any different?" That caused Naruto's eyes to open. What was the difference, Natsukie is the jailor the warden not the opposite.

"Sochi?" Kushina asked worried if she pushed too much "Sochi-kun speak to Kaa-san" Kushina said weakly only to receive a heart warming hug from her son.

"Mum I'm so sorry...you to Imōto (Little sister妹) I'm so sorry, your Aniki is a big Baka (idiot) forgive me" Naruto begged, more tears falling down.

"Sochi I'm not upset, also you have nothing to apologise for you were simply confused" Kushina said and carefully returned the hug making sure not to hurt little Natsukie.

"Son...I don't have a lot of time...I need you to make your mum one last promise before she falls into a comma..." Kushina asked with pleading eyes, Naruto nodded instantly, knowing why his mother is falling into a comma. "Aisoku (Beloved son愛息) I want you to protect your baby sister...can you do that?" Kushina asked.

"Yes of course mum, at all costs, I will protect my Imōto, I promise you!" Naruto said instantly.

Kushina hugged her son tighter, thankful that he accepted the responsibility of protecting Natsukie not knowing the burden he just got..."Sochi my time is nearly up...I don't know how long I'll be out but I promise you when I come out I'm straight away gonna come for you..." Kushina said feeling very drowsy.

Naruto hugged his mother tightly wanting to feel his mums embrace one last time...moments later she let go...falling into slumber muttering 'I love you'.

Naruto let a lone tear fall down his cheek... " Watashi wa watashi no saiai no haha o ketsujō suru koto ni (I will miss you my beloved mother)" Naruto said and took his little sister from his Kaa-san's lap and walked out the door with tears.

_Hokage's office _

Naruto walked in the room where a waiting Sarutobi was waiting for him. Naruto looked at him with a grim expression while holding Natsukie.

Sarutobi got up and gave the boy a hug "Naruto-kun...you alright?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'm not but I will be" Naruto replied.

Sarutobi realised him and saw little Natsukie sleeping in his arms peacefully "Is that her?" Sarutobi asked the elder blond who nodded.

"Naruto we have to think of something to protect your sister...with her being a Jinjuriki people will come after her...we can't tell your grandparents this...they won't be able to protect her all the time Naruto maybe you cause you can look after yourself without their help...but what about her?" Sarutobi asked.

This caused Naruto to think hard...his grandma and granddad won't be able to look after them both...and they will attack his little sister even though she is the Yondamie's daughter...so only one soulution came into his mind...the only way to protect his sister is to...

_Present time_

Nii-san was a fool...I did not deserve his love and protection...he made the ultimate choice that day...

_Back to flash back in a flashback_

Naruto looked up to Sarutobi and said "Tell them I'm the host not her..." Naruto said with his head down and his bangs covering his eyes, which caused the Sandamie's eyes to widen..._' Naruto you would go this far to protect your sister...?' _"Naruto...are you sure...?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah...she hasn't done anything to deserve any ill treatment...I'll do it" Naruto said with a bright smile.

"Naruto...very well...what about your grandparents...?" Sarutobi asked.

"Tell them...that I am dead...dead...and tell them that it's not safe for Natukie's heritage to be out...till she becomes strong enough to protect herself... tell them that Natsikue should remain in konoha for her safety and protection..." Naruto said with no hesitation.

"Naruto are you serious about this, you're going to be in _hell_, are you certain? You're going to give to give up _everything_...your _home_, your _friends_, your _family_, _everything...just to protect your sister_" He asked very sternly.

Naruto nodded "Jiji I have lived a good life, short but good, it's time for me to grow up, I will do it" Naruto said.

Sarutobi was shocked _'Naruto you truly are wise beyond your years' _"Very well, let's go and start making you look a Jinjuriki and change your appearance" Sarutobi said which to Naruto nodded and went with Sarutobi to the back entrance door of the hokage tower.

_Back to normal flashback._

Naruto had his name changed his face was cut to look like his sisters...he was known as Arashi Uzumaki from that day...from day one he started to work trying to earn more money, the Hokage was kind enough to give him an one bed roomed apartment to start him off knowing he would probably be thrown into the streets...he also gave him some money each week just to cover Natsukie's needs and his rent...as for Naruto...he took a part time job taking beatings for cash...yeah he sacrificed a lot.

As he walked down the streets, thoughts of his friends came into his mind, there was a bunch of close people of his former life that figured out his charade, his girlfriend Yugao who he knew since they were kids figured it out since day one along with his closest friends like Kurenei, Kakashi and Anko.

Those people lessened the lonliness he felt and soon some of the other Jounins and some Chunnin saw through it, but Naruto couldn't risk his cover being blown...so he made them swear not to tell anyone about this...or else they would be endangering Natsukie ...with a heavy ristance they finally gave in...

His thoughts drifted off to Yugao...and remembered the day she confessed to him.

_Flashback in a Flashback_

It was a getting dark and Naruto and Yugao were silently walking down a street in Tanzuku town, currently doing a B rank mission.

Yugao was getting annoyed with the awkward silence decided to move closer to her secret love and rubbed shoulders with him causing Naruto to look curiously at her "Hmmm? You okay?" Naruto asked his fellow Jonin.

"No...I'm okay" She said disappointed that he didn't take the hint and walked properly. Naruto just shrugged it off and walked on to the inn that they were supposed to stay at.

About fifteen minutes later they arrived at a inn called the Tanzuku inn and went to the receptionist who was a young women that was fairly attractive with brown hair and light brown eyes.

When Naruto and Yugao entered, the receptionist looked at Naruto with lust obivious to Yugao but oblivious to her blond love. They walked up to the counter and Naruto asked if they had reservations under 'Leaf Nin' which she nodded to and gave him the room key "You two a couple or something? By the way I'm Orina Yoma" She introduced.

Naruto nodded and shaked her hand which she returned and shaked his hand nice and long to which made Yugao scowl _'No one touches MY man' _Yugao thought "Hi my name is Arashi and this is my friend Yugao Uzuki, nice to meet you!" Naruto said and took his hand back.

"Well I hope to see you later, Arashi-_kun_" Orina said seductively.

"Me to, see ya!"Naruto said and made his way inside the hallway that was inside the inn with Yugao, but something was off about her she was acting very sluggish when she followed and was looking down to avoid eye contact.

Naruto noticed this and got worried "Yugao-chan you okay?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Just leave me alone Naruto" Yugao said using his real name only when they were alone and very sharply and kept her sluggish behaviour up which caused Naruto eyes to go wide "Well okay...if you say so" She then looked at him with tears in her eyes "Just go to your girlfriend Orina!" She said and grabbed the key he was holding and ran to their room and shut it.

Naruto's mind raced, she never talked to him like that, everything was fine until he introduced her to the receptionist. He shrugged it off thinking it was her time of the month and went inside the room they were sharing.

He went in and noticed the beautiful inn room, it was certainly nice, a kitchen, room and a bedroom that's connected to a bathroom. He walks towards the bedroom and notices a sobbing Yugao on it _' guess the couch is mine...again'_ he thought with a sad smile and turned on the heater in her room since it was getting chilly and left the room and moved towards the living room and notices there was a little couch and a sitting chair, _' well It's not like I had any better' _he thought and took out a scroll and unsealed it, and there was a small cloud of smoke and it revealed a blanket and pillow.

He took out his Jounin uniform and only left a black T-shirt and black boxers, he put the pillow on the couch, to tired from his trip to think of anything else folded his uniform quickly and fell asleep on the couch leaving the blanket on the floor.

After half an hour or so Yugao slowly got up from the bed she was meant to share with Naruto. She rubbed her eyes which were red from her crying, and moved to the kitchen to get water, but as soon as she got out of her room she shivered, It was COLD, she shrugged it off since she was thirsty, The purple haired beauty passed through the living room and noticed Naruto sleeping on the little couch without any warm clothes, she immediately made her way to her blond love and tapped him and was got sad, his skin was cold, Yugao immediately tapped him harder making him wake up.

"Yu-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked sleepily and folded his arms trying to have some warmth.

"Naruto-kun...come with me let's get some sleep..." Yugao said her thirst forgotten, Naruto nodded negatively "its okay Yu-chan you deserve your space I'm okay here, you are still mad at me, why would you want me to come share a bed with you?" Naruto asked.

Yugao sighed "Naruto-kun I am not mad at you...it's..." Yugao mumbled

"Huh Yugao...I don't understand, we were good till I talked to Orina, then you go mad and shouted at me saying that I should go to her because she is my girlfriend or something, why?" the blond asked.

" I ...was...j-j-jealous..." she mumbled

"Why would you be jealous?" Naruto asked.

"Because...Naruto tell me...do you only think of me as a friend?" Yugao asked the blond Jounin who flinched.

"Well..." Naruto said and played with his fingers.

"Naruto damit I can't wait! I love you Naruto, I love you so much that it hurts...it hurts to see you like this Naruto-kun!" Yugao confessed and smashed her lips to Naruto's.

Naruto was dumbfounded, the women of his dreams is kissing him, getting comftable Naruto returned the kiss with equal passion which caused Yugao to moan in pleasure she then brought her tongue against his bottom lip begging for entrance, which he gladly allowed and soon a tongue war began between the two lovers.

After five minutes of kissing they pulled out gasping for air, but Naruto suddenly started to kiss and nip her neck which made her moan but remembered something and stopped him in the middle of his work and looked him straight in the eyes "Naruto do you love me?" She questioned while holding his hand.

Naruto cupped her cheek lovingly "Yes himme, I always have loved you...but will this work out? Because I-" He was cut off by Yugao's "Naruto I don't care...I love you, we might have to keep it secret but it dosen't matter , because as long as I have you Koi, it won't matter" Yugao pecked his cheek and exposed her neck "Koi please continue..." Naruto nodded and began his assault on her lovely neck.

After a while Yugao stopped him and kissed his neck, which was apriciated "Make love to me koi..." Yugao said while nipping on his neck "You sure...? I don't want to rush things Himme" Naruto said between groans.

'_So thought full koi' _"Please koi, I need you" Yugao said and kissed him hungrily on the lips.

"okay himme" Naruto said and lifted her up bridal style and made his way to the bedroom

Yugao only had one thought of sadness at that moment _'I'm sorry Kurrie-chan, Anko-chan, the right guy is out there somewhere...' _she thought, but quickly diverted her attention to her new lover.

_An hour later (I'm not much of a lemon writer if anyone want's they can pm me on for this scene)_

The newly couple were now happily in each other's arms after making love for the first time.

Yugao snuggled more depply into her lovers chest content on having his warmth, which made Naruto chuckle "Someone is a snuggler here..." This made Yugao annoyed and gave him a glare which promised pain if he mocked her cuddling "It's not my fault you're so warm, now shush I wan't to savour this" She said and resumed her snuggling.

_Normal flash back _

'_that was one of the most happiest moments in my life maybe the best...I will miss you my Yugao' _he thought sadly and kept on walking down the street getting hateful glares on the way, by the ungrateful people...

"Might as well go home..." He said to himself and sunshined there.

After a few moments he got there and opened the door and 'WAM' his little sister tackled him to the ground with a huge grin "Aniki!" Natsukie yelled and hugged him.

Naruto got up with his sister on his arms and grinned a bit and saw that she is wearing clothes for outdoors, she wants him to take him somewhere.

The blond male chuckled and tapped her on the forehead lightly and put her down "Yes Nisshō? (Sunshine)" Asked Naruto.

"Aniki there is a festival going today can me and you go!" The hyper blond asked her brother, she knew her brother would say yes, he always got what she wanted.

Naruto frowned, he wished he had more time but he had little over two hours to get prepeared he had to do alot of stuff "I'm sorry Imouto (Little sister) I can't...I have a lot of things to take care of..." He said apologetically, but it didn't go to well with Natsukie.

"Please this one of the greatest festivals ever, please!" She begged but got a negative shake which made her angry how dare, he deny her THIS she angrily looked at him "I HATE YOU NARUTO JUST GO DIE!" Natsukie yelled and ran into her room and shut the door inside the one bed roomed house.

Those words kept replaying inside his head, the person he gave his life for said that she hated him, and a few tears came down his face, he groggily walked up to his small living room and removed his Ninja armour and settled in a black shirt and purple pant's with blue sandals and sat on his couch aka his bed and took three scrolls and started writing.

_Friends and maybe family _

_If you find this scroll then that means I'm dead, ironic huh? Any way I'm dead yeah don't feel sad, I don't want you to, because I don't regret anything, I gave my life to protect the people I love...So don't feel sorry for me...and don't blame Natsukie she didn't know any of this, I tried t give her a normal life, but since I'm gone the truth will come out eventually please watch out for her, and if your reading this Baa-chan and Jiji oh and you to Kaa-san don't blame yourself it was my choice I did it for my family so don't be sad._

_Hopefully I won't see you all in a long time ;)_

_Naruto Uzumaki aka Arashi if you're confused _

_Ps: Don't kill the villagers' just make 'em understand_

He smiled at that one and looked at the clock and opened the second scroll

_Yugao-chan_

_If your reading this then you have found out that I have died, ha-ha don't be sad, I want you to be happy, that means everything to me trust me, you are one of the main people in my life actually you're the most precious person to me but I have to look out for my sister, if I didn't she would be dead or raped every day, Yugao I love you so much and I will miss you dearly but I will always be watching where ever I may go to, the only thing I regret is that I didn't give the time and affection that you deserved I wish I had more time...maybe start a family with you, I'm sorry...I hope you find someone that will really appreciate you I love you... and goodbye I will always watch over you._

_You're Naruto._

_I hope I don't see you for a long time._

He sealed that scroll with a few tears falling down his cheeks and sighed "only one more left..." He said and opened the scroll and started writing in it.

As he was writing, his letter the front door was blasted open. Naruto quickly ran to the door to see what was going on, but to his mild surprise it was a huge mob of civilians and a bunch of shinobi."Brat! Out here now!" A certain pink banshee's mother yelled _(Hey I'm starting to dislike the first Sakura, don't hate me for it) _

"We agreed on midnight!" Naruto shouted but silenced himself knowing it was useless, and quietly walked back inside and sealed the scrolls and put them hidden under a genjutsu, he quickly made his way to Natsukie's room and sealed it. Naruto then made his way to the remains of the front door and sighed and put his wrists up and his head hung low and quietly said "Do what you want" And without a second thought one shinobi chained his wrists and dragged him to the location of his death.

_20 minutes later_

Naruto soon found himself in a large dark and dirty room inside what looked to be a slaughter house. He scanned the area and saw a table with swords, knives, poison, rope, spears, axes you name any thing you could use for torture it was there. He noticed that there was a video camera there being operated by the acadimey librarien and then he looked around and saw seats full of people with popcorn and drinks, his death is also a live show.

'_Well this sucks...' _he thought with a sad...sad smile, he then noticed that there was also another table that had straps on them, he guessed that it was proberbly to keep him down.

"Asshole put your seal on so we can start our justice!" A shinobi from the now scatterd mob shouted at the blond ninja. Naruto quietly obeyed his orders and not a moment later a sledge hammer came crashing onto his gut. And immediately the crowd starts to cheer, Naruto looked up to his attacker and saw it was an over bulky man who was grinning madly and hit him again and with that he crashed onto the hard floor coughing up blood, but then he felt a prick on his neck and assumed they were injecting something into his blood stream.

The blond suddenly felt like he was on fire the pain from his gut felt like it got twenty times worse, probably of that injection and soon another hammer came smashing down on his back which caused him to cough another massive amount of blood.

Then suddenly he was grabbed by his hair and was lifted up, like a prize that was being shown off and was slammed back into the ground and then he was dragged by the hair and then slammed onto the torture table.

"Who want take turn to spit on puny demon? Only 100 ryo!" The giant man spoke and immediately a line formed and the spitting started.

And soon after twenty minutes the poor blond was covered in saliva of the crowd and the man that initiated it was counting the money he just made and put it away in his pocket and made his way to Naruto and strapped barbed wire his wrists and grabbed a hammer and carefully nailed him down on the table.

"Now prepare to die slow and painful death puny demon!" The oversized man shouted and the crowd cheered and started to throw their food at Naruto who just stayed quiet even though he was feeling searing pain at the moment , but then he couldn't do much even though he wanted to, then without and warning the man shoved several senbon needles into his throat causing him to cough more blood but unfortunately it didn't kill him.

"You like that demon! Have more!" He shouted and slamed the sledgehammer onto his wrist, shattering it, the man then hit him again but above the place he hit earlier and kept going upwards, shattering his left arm.

"You like that? That's what you get for attacking Konoha" The man then pulled out a machete "I'm going to go nice and slow" He then cut of his pinkie then his ring finger, then middle, then index and finally his thumb "You deserve nothing less!" And then cut his wrist causing Naruto to yell causing the man to grin taking pride of his work and then cut more of his arm making sure not to cut the entire thing, he wants' to make it suffer and cut more his arm.

And after fifteen minutes, nothing of left arm remained, the man snickered and thought of something. He made his way to the touture table and got a bottle filled with salt...and chucked it at his wounds, which caused another loud scream. The man then turned around posed in front of the video camera "You hear that Konoha! I Marro Shimimaro made the Kyuubi scream in pain!" And the crowd that was watching shouted with praise.

Then the man got the machete and slashed the poor man across the chest and kept slashing...

2 hours later

There Naruto was in the middle of Konoha laying there in a pool of his own blood barely recognisable now the only thing that you could see that resembled the blond was his hair and his now single blue eye. His body is half burnt now even his face, and with the heavy rain it seemed that he was just going to bleed to death...so he just stared at the stars.

'_So this is how I end...wonder where I'm going to end up in...' _he thought sadly and kept looking up into the night sky.

On the same street Yugao was wondering around the village with an umbrella in very deep thought thinking of how she was going to tell her lover a very big secret that she was keeping for three months.

She sighed and rubbed her slightly bigger tummy _'Naruto-kun...how am I going to tell you that our child is growing inside of me...'_She thought _' if only that sister of yours wasen't around me and you would be baby clothe shopping and Kushina-sama and Minato-sama would be giving us their blessing'_ she thought with disgust. Ever since Natsukie was born Naruto stopped spending time with her, who was she to steal HER man.

As she was walking she noticed a patch of blond on the street, so out of natural curiosity she made her way towards it to find out what it was.

As she walked towards it, she realised it was a person and a badly hurt one at that, she quickly cluthched her tommy softly and ran to find out who it was. And froze...just froze

".."

".."

".."

".."

"NARUTO! " She cried and forgot about her baby and ran full speed and got on her knees and put his burnt head onto her lap crying freely "Naruto its Yugao, what happened!" She cried.

**Naruto's POV**

I thought I heard Yugao...am I crazy...I groaned and opened my eye and noticed I couldn't open my other...and felt searing pain, I looked around and saw Yugao's angel face was stained with tears "Yugao-chan" I coughed out blood and smiled at her "What are *cough* what are you doing here doing here *cough* *cough*" I said

**Normal POV**

"Naruto...I'll help you up come on" She said and tried to lift his head but only got a sream of pain from him "Yugao...my necks broken as well as several other places...I can't move at all" He said with a smile. "I'm going to die...don't make my last moments seeing you cry, please give me a smile"

Yugao made a little smile "Baka, don't talk you're going to be fine, yes everything is gonna be fine" Yugao said trying to reassure herself more then him.

"Yugao..." He got his movable arm and endured the pain and gripped her arm "I don't have much time...there is some scrolls in my apartment...the genjutsu will disappear when I die, it is my last thing I have left to say..." He said groggily trying to stay counciess just a little longer.

Yugao though wasen't accepting it, not one bit "No! You can't die! I'm pregnant with our child! Don't you wanna see our baby huh! Answer me!" She said and took his hand and placed it against her belly "Our child is here growing...don't leave...don't leave _me_" She said and cried harder.

Naruto smiled brightly knowing that he was going to be a father but regretted not being able to see it growing up "I wish I had more time Yugao...I will give one last gift before I die..." He said and forced the last of his Chakara into Yugao's pregnant belly.

"What did you do?" Yugao asked and gripped his hand and felt him grip back.

"When our child is in grave danger, the remains of my chakara will protect it always ...goodbye my love" Naruto said with his final breath and...passed.

"NARUTO! " Yugao yelled and cried onto his chest openly.

_Present time_

A lone figure made their way to the outskirt plains of Konoha, where Naruto Uzumaki was buried and kneeled down.

The person was Natsukie, she had beautiful blond long hair that reached her lower back cold blue eyes which seemed to warm up upoun looking at her brothers grave, she had a face that most guy's would give up a limb to kiss and had a nice hour glass figure with size b breasts and was wearing standard chunnin gear.

'_Naruto-Nii, sorry I haven't seen you in a while I was busy with a mission with some brats...the mission turned out to become an A rank because of the Haruno's screeching at this emo boy by the name of Sai and it ended waking up a giant alligator...anyway, Yugao still hasen't said a word to me after THAT day and my niece is forbidden to come near me. Kaa-san left as soon as she found out what happened saying that 'it was your fault my sochi is dead' and said that she regretted giving birth to me...Jiji and Baa-chan stayed and offered me support as well the others...Nii-san I really miss you...and I'm sorry again...I hope your having fun up their...well I have to rest now see you tomorrow Nissan' _She then got up and turned around to see Yugao there holding her Nieces hand patiently waiting for her to finish she looked at her niece and noted how she looked

She was a spitting image of Yugao but with her father's hair and eye's, and she was dressed in a simple orange t-shirt and purple skirt and then her attention turned to Yugao who looked at her with hate, though she didn't blame her, she was the reason her lover is dead and also the reason her daughter is growing up without her father, she was wearing much different clothes then she wore before, she looked ore motherly now and was wearing normal civilian clothes which was purple and red with Naruto's old head band on her shoulder.

Knowing she should proberbly go, she put her head down in shame and walked pass them quietly.

"Kaa-chan who is she, why aren't I allowed to talk to her?" The little girl asked.

"Mina Uzuki don't question me! All you need to know is that she ruined something very big" Yugao scolded the now named Mina who looked surprised her mother never growled at her, she was strict but never growled at her.

"Okay Kaa-chan..." Mina said sadly who was lifted up and hugged by her mother "I'm sorry Mina-chan, Kaa-chan didn't mean to get mad...it's that you're the most precious person in my life and the only thing left of your father if I lost you-" She said sadly and recived a hug back "It's okay Kaa-chan, I know you miss daddy very much, I won't talk to her if that's what you want Kaa-chan" She said.

"Thank you sweet heart...now let's go visit your tou-san" She said sweetly and brought her to Naruto's grave and both started with their prayers

"To-san, it's me Mina! I hope your happy where ever you are mummy and I really miss you to-san, I love you daddy and I really- Oh yeah mummy said that I can be enrolled in the Ninja academy now but daddy I know you made gennin that age, I'm gonna have to train hard to be strong like you and Kaa-chan! Bye daddy, I love you!_" _Mina said and touched the picture on the grave and gave it a kiss.

Yugao cried tears of joy and sadness at seeing this "Your father would have been so proud of you Mina-chan" The sadness was that Naruto could have been alive if he wasn't so selfless.

She sighed and now said her own words

" Hey Naru-koi...I miss you a lot...Mina-chan is going to the academy in a few weeks wish her luck...she is so much like you and it's getting easier everyday...but I just can't be with another man I gave Hayate a shot but it didn't work I broke it off on the first date, I love you too much to go with another man...anyway I miss you and wish you were here, Jiriaya-sama and Tsunade-sama are good they are great, great-grand parents, Mina-chan loves them, even Kushina-sama comes on her birthday's and holiday's to spend time with her, she loved her the moment she laid eyes on her, well goodbye Koimino...I'll comeback in a few day's"

And with that she finished and hugged her daughter, oblivious to a mysterious person on a tree watching them "Thank you..." And disappeared in white flames

**Me: Well hope you enjoyed oh and tobi and guy are currently 'ocupied' hahahaha! *Grabs meat* hear tiger-chan you can have meat as soon as you kill guy and tobi *tiger nods* there in the closet taped up**

**Tobi: Guy-senpai, tobi is scared!**

**Guy: Me to Tobi-chan is that a tiger? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: Oh I love my job...Oh crap WHY AM I TYPING THISS UP**


End file.
